The White Healer
by Codyknight22
Summary: Left alone in the world she doesn't know what to do. But now she's been a given a chance to bring them back, but how far will she go to get them back? Sequel to the Masked Killer
1. Chapter 1

The White Healer Ch. 1

**This'll be a sequel to my wildly successful {I'm being sarcastic} Masked Killer story. I'm cold, but I'm not that cold. I suggest, if you're not familiar with it, to go read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY.**

Yang was standing there, looking puzzled at what this man had just told her. He was waiting patiently for her response. Yang felt her emotions rising to the surface.

"You what?" She asked.

"I said," the man in the white robe said. "How far would you be willing to go to bring them back?" Yang found herself focusing on the side of face that wasn't concealed by a mask. He was being completely serious with her.

"I'd be willing to go far. But what do you mean? How can you bring them back? I saw all of their bodies! They all died and I-," Yang got chocked up on her own words.

"I know. My brother was a horrible person. I can't make too many promises, but I can say that I might be able to bring them back."

"How?"

"My brother received a semblance that was perfect for killing, mine was a sure match for healing. We discovered early on that I could reverse what he had done, and this didn't appeal to him. He went on his rampage that stared well before Beacon. I tried to undo what he had done, but that didn't have positive results. Touching a single dust crystal, which is something I needed, forced me to wear this mask. I learned that I couldn't undo what he had done until he was gone. I had to rely on you four to kill him."

"Why didn't you interfere?"

"Because I'm not a fighter. My brother and I couldn't kill each other, and nor would it matter because he trained to be the best fighter. He made one mistake, and that was leaving you for last. Your rage is the only thing that was able to kill him. Now answer my question, will you agree to do it?"

"I will. But you have to answer me this, who are you?"

"I don't remember my name." His hand subconsciously reached up to his mask. "Some chose to call me the White Saint, others the White Healer, some just refer to me as a Grimm spawn. I like the White Healer the best. Listen Yang, I can't promise that I'll be able to bring all of them back and for most of them, I'm not quite sure how it'll work."

"How will they come back?"

"I can promise that physically, they'll be fine. Mentally, they'll carry the memories. However they would deal with their memories, will be how they come back."

"Then let's get going." Yang stood up and got ready to get going.

"I don't want to raise your hopes too high, but I'm going to need you to bring me some things."

"Anything."

"Get me one personal item of theirs, and their weapons. It'll help narrow it down. We'll start there, but I'm going to need more things." Yang nodded and ran off. The White Healer knelt beside one of the graves. He looked at it with his working eye and sighed.

"I'm gonna bring you back," he whispered. "I'll undo what my brother did, and this time it'll work."

_A while later_

Yang returned with a cloak holding a bundle of items. She set down the items and went to work arranging them around to their appropriate owners. She placed Ruby's cloak and her scythe on her grave, and then she set Blake's bow and he sword on her grave, and Weiss' hair tie and sword on her grave. She moved a little further down and placed a hair tie and the pistols on Ren's grave, she placed a teddy bear and Nora's hammer on her grave, she placed a sword and shield and some partial armor on Jaune's grave, and she placed a spear and shield along with some grieves on Pyrrha's grave. She stood up and turned to face the White Healer.

"What now?" She asked. Her eyes showed that she sought nothing but a chance to get her friends back.

"Now things become a little more tricky."

_A nearby dust shop: Night_

The shopkeeper was getting ready to close up, when he saw someone enter the store. The person was dressed in a coat, and they wore long jeans. A scarf was covering half of their face, and a beanie was covering up their head. The shopkeeper quickly scanned them, and it appeared that they had their hands out of their jacket.

"How can I help you?" He asked. The person quickly opened up their jacket and pulled out a shotgun. They raised it up to the persons head and started to talk in a gruff voice.

"Fill up a crate with white dust crystals that have healing properties," they said. "As many as you have. And fill up a container with dust with healing properties. NOW!" The man quickly went to work and he picked up a container and went over to fill up the container. He returned and handed it over to the person robbing him. He reached down and pulled out five dust crystals that matched the properties that the person described to him. He handed over the container and looked up at the person.

"Only five?" Asked the person.

"That's all I have," he replied nervously. "Please don't kill me!" The person looked at him for a long time.

"If you're smart, then this never happened."

"I swear no one will hear of this."

"Good." The person backed up slowly and left the shop. The shopkeeper heard the sound of a motorcycle revving up and driving away. The shopkeeper looked down at his phone, but he decided against it. Whoever that was, they looked serious.

_The Masked Killer Memorial_

Yang came running up to where the White Healer was. She had thrown off the clothes that she used to conceal who she was, and she had hidden the shotgun that she had used as well. The White Healer looked up at the sound of her approaching, and he smiled.

"Glad you got here," he said. "I was beginning to worry."

"I got the dust," Yang said. She just wanted this too work. He nodded and grabbed the container of dust and the crate of crystals. He looked at the container and smiled.

"A full container. That should take me through seven of them." He opened up the crate and frowned. "Only five?"

"That was all he had. Will that be enough?"

"For one. It should be enough, going off of the ratios that I used. I'm going to warn you, I don't know who'll come back. I can try and pick someone, but I still won't know." Yang just nodded frantically.

"Just do it!" She was almost begging now. He nodded and went to work. He opened up the top of the dust container, and formed a small circle. He placed one crystal right in the center, and placed the other four around it, forming a box. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. A white glow surrounded his body as the energy from the crystals started to meld with his aura. The white glow started to grow larger, and soon the glow consumed the seven graves. Yang watched in awe as the energy started to become more powerful. The glow faded and the White Healer collapsed to the ground. Yang payed no mind to him, but instead she looked over to where Lie Ren was standing.

**End: This is a little longer then future chapters will be. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

The White Healer Ch. 2

Yang ran over and wrapped her arms around Ren. Ren was still dazed so he didn't respond in kind. He finally regained enough feeling to wonder why Yang was hugging him.

"Yang?" He asked. "Why are you hugging me? What's going on?"

"I'm so glad you're back," said Yang. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question. I feel like I woke up from a really bad dream." Ren finally looked around, and he saw something that startled him. He was standing on top of a grave that was marked as his own. "Yang, what is this?"

"Allow me," said a man. Ren turned around to see a man in a white robe with half of a mask covering the left side of his face.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"I don't remember my name, so just call me the White Healer. That seems to be the name that Yang has chosen. Now, what do you remember."

"I remember being upset. I was upset because of something with Nora. But, I think I died. That can't be right."

"It is my friend. You, Nora, the rest of your team, and all of RWBY apart from Ms. Xiao Long. My brother would be the one responsible for this." Ren heard this and he started to sink to the ground. His whole team? His friends? "My brother was cruel, but I was blessed with the ability to undo what he had done. I couldn't do so, until he was dead. I arrived too late to see your team, but I did see RWBY. Ms. Xiao Long succeeded in killing him, and thus I approached her. You happened to be the first one to come back." Ren looked up at the man. What he was saying was impossible, but the graves around him told him another story.

"Ren," Yang said. "I want your help. I want to bring the rest of them back. Will you help?" Ren stood up and nodded.

"We can't let Ozpin know about this," Ren said. "Not yet."

"I'm with Ren," said the White Healer. "I won't be able to revive anyone until I get more crystals. I think you should wait until the morning. There's no telling what the shopkeeper will do." Yang looked at him panicked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I figured that you spent your lien on the flowers, the disguise, and the shotgun." Yang just looked at him, even more confused.

"How did you know?"

"Me and brother became very good at observing without being observed. Now, I suggest that you find a place for Ren to stay for now since his own dorm will likely be out of the question."

"You can stay with me for now," said Yang. Ren nodded and they turned around to see the White Healer walking away.

"Where are you going?" Yang called out.

"I'm seeing if I can get something to help channel the energy. Make it a more exact science." He continued to walk away, and Yang turned to Ren.

"We should get to the dorm," she said. "Try and sleep." Ren nodded and Yang started to guide him.

_Beacon Academy Dorms: Team RWBY_

Yang and Ren had arrived. Yang let Ren get cleaned up, since his clothing still had some blood on it. He went to get cleaned up, and Yang was left with her thoughts. On one hand, she was happy that Ren was back. On the other, she wanted her sister or Blake back. She would of have wanted any of them back, but that didn't mean that she had people who she loved more. She loved her sister because it was just the two of them for a while. She loved Blake because she was her partner, and they shared a strong bond that went beyond just friends. Yang sat quietly in her bed, and looked around at her empty dorm and smiled sadly. She would finally have someone to share it with. Ren walked out of the bathroom and just went to a bed. He hopped in and looked up.

"Bunk beds?" He asked. Yang smiled sadly.

"They were Ruby's idea," she said. "We had too many things, so she decided to make bunk beds."

"They don't look very safe."

"They are." Ren just shrugged and closed his eyes. Yang tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Her emotions were getting the best of her again. This past week, Yang had gotten almost no sleep. No, she thought. She's not alone anymore. She has Ren, and with promises of more to come. She wouldn't fail them. Not this time.

**End: I'm going to apologize for the length of this chapter, but this really is filler in a lot of ways. I started writing this before I let Ch. 1 accumulate some momentum. To answer a question, you are correct he will need 30 crystals. However, the energy he needs is healing and it has to be white crystals. Most white crystals that exist in the world of RWBY are ice {or so we've seen} so it'll be difficult to gather 30 of them. Obviously, Yang could only get 5 in one go. This story should wind up being longer then the Masked Killer because the OC is much more patient then the last one. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

The White Healer Ch. 3

**Don't get used to this because I'm writing at a faster pace then I normally would. A good question got asked that I probably should of have addressed. Why doesn't Yang just rob the Schnee Dust Company? Yang is an excellent fighter and she could easily take a train of dust in her normal attire. The issue is, Yang's trying to remain anonymous. She doesn't want it to be revealed that it's her doing all of this and as a direct result, she wears heavy winter clothes and uses a standard shotgun. Well here we go, chapter 3.**

Ren woke up in the middle of the night. His mind was racing, and he enjoyed the little bit of sleep that he had gotten. But his mind was trying to comprehend what Yang had told him. Despite seeing his grave and the grave of his friends, he didn't quite believe it. The knowledge that it took Yang's rage to kill this man, well Ren didn't think that someone could of have existed like that. He looked over and saw that Yang was also awake, only she held an item close to her chest. It was Ruby's cloak. Yang had taken back all of the items from the graves to avoid suspicion, and now she wasn't letting go of her sisters cloak. Ren looked to his left and saw that the items that had belonged to JNPR were next to him, a cruel reminder that he was the only one left from his team. He let out a sad sigh, and caught the attention of Yang.

"I didn't realize you were up Ren," she said.

"I can't sleep," he said. "I've been trying to comprehend what you've told me, but none of it makes any sense."

"I know. I've woken up every day for the past week, holding Ruby's cloak, hoping that she'll ask for it back. I just want to give it back to her." Ren nodded in understanding.

"Time will go by faster if we sleep," he said. Yang looked down at him and smiled.

"You're right Ren. We should get some rest." She leaned over and held the cloak close to her. They both lay awake for another hour before finally letting the exhaustion take over.

_Evidence Lockup: Beacon Academy_

He looked through the window. He knew that his brother had his staff when he died and if what he had seen was true, they found where his brother had been holed up. He looked around the lockup and saw what he was looking for, a white staff with a large empty crystal on top of it. He made note of where it was and he snuck it through a nearby exit. He looked quietly snuck through the lockup, looking for the landmarks that he had set in his mind. Finally, he saw a large area that was filled with nothing but swords and a single black robe and black mask. He snuck down the isle and grabbed his staff and snuck out of the lockup.

_The Next Morning: Team RWBY's Dorm_

Ren and Yang both woke up with the sun and they looked at each other. They wanted to go to the memorial at that instant, but it would be a foolish thing to do. He probably wasn't there yet. His conscious was clear. Yang heard a loud knock on her door, and she looked over at Ren panicked.

"No one can know you're back," she said. "Hide." Ren nodded and he leapt up from the bed. He grabbed all of the items from team JNPR and ran into the bathroom. He quickly hid in the shower. Yang stood up, still holding her sisters cloak, and answered the door. She was surprised at who was standing there.

"Hello Ms. Xiao Long," said Professor Ozpin. "May I come in."

"Of course," Yang replied. Ozpin walked into the room and sat down on Blake's former bed.

"I realize that I never asked you how you were doing. So I thought it would be appropriate to stop by."

"I'm holding up as well as I could be," Yang replied angrily.

"I understand that this must be hard, and I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. But I need to know if you're willing to talk to some people about this. There is something that directly connects with this incident, and I need some answers for this as well."

"You know what I know! Stop asking me questions!"

"Ms. Xiao Long, I-."

"NO! I'm done listening to you and I'm not ready to keep talking about this! Get out now!" Ozpin nodded, understanding her anger. He stood up and left the dorm. As soon as he left, Yang started to cry. Ren came out of the bathroom and tried to comfort Yang.

"It's okay Yang," he said. "We'll get them back soon."

"I miss her so much," Yang said quietly. "I miss my little sister." Ren just put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"We should get going. He'll be waiting and we can speed up this process." Yang nodded and stood up.

_The Masked Killer Memorial_

He was staring off in the distance, when he heard the sound of people approaching him. He looked up and saw that Yang and Ren were making their way over.

"Hello you two," he said. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"So soon?" Asked Yang. "We're here when you said you would be around."

"True, but I would of have thought that you two would of have left for dust. Might I suggest that you give Ren similar clothing and weaponry that you used Yang?"

"More dust?" Asked Ren. "You had five crystals."

"And all of them are drained. You must understand, bringing people back from the dead isn't exactly an easy process. Thus the need for this," he pulled his hands out from behind him and revealed his staff. "This will help me channel it, and if you find more then five crystals I can do multiple revives at the same time. I suggest you hurry." He climbed on top of a nearby building and began to wait. Ren and Yang looked at each other and started to formulate a plan.

_Nearby dust shop_

The shopkeeper had just opened up his shop. He didn't expect anyone to show up for at least another hour. He was surprised when he heard the door open just a minute after the shop had opened up. He looked up and saw someone dressed in full winter clothes, with a scarf concealing part of their face. He looked over and nodded their way.

"A little warm out for all of that," he joked. The person quickly raised two pistols at the shopkeeper.

"Don't try anything," they said. "Don't alert any authorities. I just want all of your white dust crystals with healing properties." The shopkeeper nodded and quickly searched through his display case. He found what he was looking for, and started to fill up a case.

"Here," he said once he was finished. The person opened up the case and flipped through it.

"Only three?"

"Look, those crystals aren't in high demand. I don't get too many at a time. Please, just leave. I won't tell anyone." The person nodded and picked up the case. The shopkeeper figured he might as well let that person walk. Those particular crystals were very powerful in way of healing, and they would of have needed them badly to only request that.

_The Masked Killer Memorial_

He was waiting on them to return again, having already laid out all of the items that belonged to people. He saw Yang and Ren walking up to him with disappointed faces.

"You two didn't reach five did you?" He asked.

"Well," started Yang. "I got two crystals, and I don't know about Ren."

"I only got three," said Ren. The White Healer looked at both of their faces and shook his head.

"So why are you upset?" He asked. "We can do another one tonight if you can gather up enough dust. But for now, let's start with this." They looked at each other and handed over the dust cases. He carefully laid out another circle with the powder, and he made another arrangement with the crystals. Ren was watching, fascinated by all of the events taking place. The White Healer set down his staff and closed his eyes. The energy from the crystals seeped up to the empty dust crystal on top of his staff, and then a white light fell over the graves. Ren and Yang both shielded their eyes. When the light died, they looked up to see Pyrrha standing on top of her grave.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

The White Healer Ch. 4

**So a lot of questions about who I'm going to bring back next, and I can't answer that. I know exactly who I'm bringing back, but I'm not telling you readers yet. And the other question of why not bring Weiss back and just have her get the dust? Two things. One, he can't chose who he's going to bring back. Otherwise Ruby and Blake would of have come before Pyrrha and Ren, even though they are good friends. Second, why not just go to the Schnee dust company now and say that they can bring Weiss back and show them Ren and Pyrrha as proof? Remaining anonymous is key right now for them. I might explain it a little better later on.**

Ren ran over and caught Pyrrha before she collapsed. He helped her up and brought her into a deep hug. Pyrrha was finally regaining her sense enough to realize that it was Ren who was hugging her.

"Ren?" She asked. "Ren? I just had an awful dream. I died, and you died, and Nora, and Jaune. I watched Jaune die."

"Pyrrha," whispered Ren. "Look around you." Pyrrha looked around her and her face crumpled. She saw the graves of her friends, and her team, and herself.

"Ren? What is this?"

"I think that I'm best suited to explain this situation," said someone behind her. Pyrrha turned to see a man in a white robe with a white half mask and a long white staff, with an empty dust crystal on top of it. "Hello Pyrrha, I understand that my brother chose you for last." Understanding flashed in Pyrrha's eyes and she started to rush at him, anger flashing in her eyes. Ren and Yang ran up to her and held her back.

"Pyrrha no," Yang said. "He's helping us. I've been helping him. I killed him, and he said he could bring you back. He hasn't been wrong." Pyrrha calmed down a little bit.

"Thank you Yang. Call me the White Healer, given that an incident took some of my memory." He reached his hand up to his mask. "My brother and I were linked in an odd way, and I was given the ability to undo what he had done. Well, a larger thing requires him to be gone. This definitely qualifies as such. I've been bringing you back slowly. So far, I've only brought back Ren and yourself. Yang survived, and so I just told her the truth. Now, Pyrrha, would you be willing to join our cause?" Pyrrha looked over to her left, and just stared for a long time at Jaune's grave. A chance to undo her mistake.

"I'll help," she replied.

"Good. Now, may I suggest you get her caught up. It'll be until night you three can get more dust crystals. I'm going to my residence."

"Where is your residence?" Yang called out to him as he was walking away.

"I'd rather not have you three bother me while I'm there. But I have taken a interest as to what my brother did while he was here. I'm seeing if there is anyone else close to the victims. See if I can recruit some more."

"He left no one alive from the teams." The White Healer paused at this.

"I know. It's a foolish hope, and I know that the only people I'm gaining are the people that I'm bringing back. But I still have to look. I mean, I gave you a second chance." At this, he finally left the area. Yang and Ren looked over to Pyrrha, and saw that she was still in disbelief.

"Come on Pyrrha," Yang said. "Let's get you to the dorm."

_Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's Dorm_

Pyrrha was looking around at the beds that were available to her. She looked up at the bed that was held only by ropes, and then she looked at the bed just below Yang's. She very cautiously sat down in it, not knowing whose it was. Yang just climbed into her bunk and Ren was already sitting in his.

"Yang," Pyrrha said quietly. "Can you please tell me, what happened after I died?"

"After you died," Yang began. "The Masked Killer threatened us. He killed Weiss and the huntsman assigned to protect her. He coaxed Blake out by threatened to expose that she was a faunus. Blake inflicted a fair amount of damage to him, so he disappeared for a while. When he came back, me and Ruby decided to meet him together. We thought he couldn't kill us both, and he separated us so I couldn't fight him. He killed Ruby, and then I killed him. I went a week while I grieved for you, all of you. Then he came to me. I've had to rob several dust stores to get you two back. He's asking for something that I can't seem to find." Pyrrha just looked up at Yang.

"Three partners all without their pair. What a cruel reminder of where we are. If we get Weiss or Ruby back, it'll be four halves that won't equal one whole." Ren and Yang just stared at Pyrrha. Yang thought about one of her first questions to the White Healer.

_How will they come back?_

_Physically, they'll be fine. Mentally, well they'll carry their memories. How they deal with them will be how they come back._

Yang remembered the state that Pyrrha was in before she died. She nearly beat Weiss to death, and her mind was in complete mayhem.

"Pyrrha," Ren said. "We'll get them back. I want Nora back, but we have to be patient. Where are you going Yang?" Yang was heading for the door.

"To go talk with the White Healer," she said. "I need to talk to him and I think I know where he's hiding. Stay out of sight you two. You're not exactly hard to spot with your current attire." Ren and Pyrrha nodded and Yang closed the curtain. She exited the door, and quickly locked. Ren and Pyrrha both looked at each other, and then said nothing.

_Beacon Academy: Front Lawn_

Yang walked up to the front lawn and looked around. Her eyes finally brought her to the former perch of the Masked Killer. She caught a slight glimpse of white, and she knew that she had found her end goal.

"White!" She called out. "White Healer!" She heard someone drop down right behind her, and she turned and instinctively raised her gauntlets.

"Take it easy Yang," he said. "I'm just trying to get a feel for what he did." Yang immediately grabbed the White Healer's collar and raised him up. "Yang?"

"You said that that would make it an exact science!" Yang was furiously pointing to his staff. "Why the fuck isn't my sister back? Why the fuck isn't Blake back?" The White Healer gave out a sigh.

"Perhaps I should of have expected that. I never explained what I meant by exact science. I can now do multiple revives, and it saves my energy. You saw me collapse after Ren, and I didn't after Pyrrha. This is reducing the energy I have to expend because of my crystal. Can you put me down now?" Yang threw him to the ground. "Yang, I understand that you're upset, but we're doing what we can do. Consider yourself lucky, because if you had died then I would of have just watched idly as he killed everyone."

"But why don't you ever try to help?"

"Me and my brother can't inflict damage to each other. Or couldn't. I'm not much of a fighter anyway."

"Why do you still call him that? Your brother?"

"What else can I call him? I don't remember his real name, and I most certainly don't want to refer to him as the Masked Killer. Despite what he's done, he's still my brother."

"What exactly has he done? The fact that he killed my team, and Ren and Pyrrha's team, and so many other teams doesn't seem to matter to you."

"HE KILLED MY FAMILY!" Yang sat in stunned silence. The White Healer tried to regain his composure. "We've all lost someone, and in my case, I lost a lot. He killed my parents, and no one knew it was him. I convinced myself that my brother couldn't of have done it. He then sought after me, and he tried to kill me. Prevent me from ever undoing his killings. When he couldn't kill me, he left. He never said a word, so my mind never made the connection. I got married, I had a son, and he took them from me. I knew it was him then, and I tried to bring them back." He slowly took off his mask, revealing that the left side of his face was completely black, and his left eye was dead. "It didn't yield the results I had hoped for. I decided to follow around my brother until someone killed him. I've been searching for almost three years now, three years chasing a dream. You, Ms. Xiao Long are my ticket out of this. I've been trapped in a nightmare for longer then you could imagine. Following person after person, hoping that maybe they could kill him. Watching them die, one by one. Watching him improve and seek out better competition. So what he has done to me Ms. Xiao Long, he's taken everything from me. But he's still my brother, and I will continue to refer to him as such. I suggest you leave me now, and return to your friends. Help them adjust to how things will be. You will need another dust raid tonight, unless your financial situation has changed." Yang slowly nodded and left to go rejoin her friends. The White Healer pulled out an old photo. It was a picture of a man holding a small boy no older then two, and a woman at his side.

"Soon," he whispered as a tear fell from his eye. "I have to help them first, but I'll bring you both back soon." He put the picture with a white gown, and a teddy bear.

**End: I had to give him some back story and I hope this invokes the feels that I want it too. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

The White Healer Ch. 5

**So I ran out of documents and space for my other two stories, and so I'm just going to pay attention to this one right now. I'm also writing this before any questions came up, so if anything comes up before I finish writing I'll go ahead and answer those in the end.**

"Only one?" The White Healer asked. Ren and Yang had come up empty handed, and Pyrrha only had one. "I can bring back a small animal, or plant, but not a person."

"Won't that help?" Asked Pyrrha pointing to his staff.

"It's an empty crystal Pyrrha. It helps channel my aura, but it doesn't matter. If five crystals get drained, then one won't even bring me close. It doesn't matter, you should all get some rest. I'm going to do the same." The White Healer picked up the case and left them standing there.

"AH!" Yang yelled out. She turned and punched the nearest tree. "We need to get more tonight!" Yang said furiously.

"Yang," said Ren. "It won't do us any good if he isn't here. Come on, let's get some rest." Yang's eyes were furious.

"I have to get them back!"

"Yang," Pyrrha put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "We can do this tomorrow. Getting the dust today won't do us any good."

"Fine," Yang finally gave in. "Let's go."

_Beacon Front Lawn_

He was up in his brothers perch, watching people walk by underneath him. He could understand why his brother chose this spot. It was a spot where if you were patient, everyone walked by. He leaned back in the branch and tried to fall asleep, but it was difficult. Yang had to ask him that one question, and bring up something he had tried to push to the back of his mind. His family, all gone. He would still need their help to get them back. He couldn't directly interact with any of the dust, or else he would cause an explosion. The only thing he could interact with was the white healing crystals, and even at that he had to wear gloves and activate his aura to settle them. He would still need their help, and he had the perfect way to do so. He didn't want it come down to that though.

"You'll just have to say yes Ms. Xiao Long," he whispered quietly.

_The Next Morning: Dust Shop_

The shopkeeper was cleaning the display case, making sure that all of his dust was properly displayed to look good. He heard the door open, and he looked up to see a rifle pointed at his face. He scanned over the person, and saw that they were covered head to toe in heavy winter clothing, with a scarf concealing their face.

"What do you want?" The shopkeeper asked. He had a weapon concealed under his table, just in case they tried anything. This shopkeeper was experienced enough to know that one person could be dealt with.

"White healing crystals," the person responded in a gruff voice. "Everything that you have." The shopkeeper slowly bent down and started to look for some. He quickly identified four crystals that matched the properties that this person was asking of him. Only four, well he wouldn't lose enough money to justify acting out. He brought out a case and put the four crystals inside of it. He calmly handed it over to the person, who briefly inspected the contents of the box.

"Four?" They asked.

"It's all I have. Those crystals aren't exactly in high demand." The person backed up slowly and then left the shop. The shopkeeper quickly realized what it was about those crystals. The healing properties in them were very powerful, and anyone who would specifically seek them out would have to need them.

_The Masked Killer Memorial_

Pyrrha came running up to the memorial, seeing that she was the last one to arrive. The White Healer was patiently awaiting her arrival, and when he saw her he allowed himself a small smile.

"Ah Ms. Nikos," he said. "I hope that you have at least two crystals since they each came up with one."

"I have four," said Pyrrha.

"Excellent. We have some spares now. All we need is three more next time. Good work Pyrrha. May I have them please?" Pyrrha cautiously gave him the case, and he very slowly picked up two of the crystals. He handed the rest back to Pyrrha, and he started to make his arrangement. He poured the dust circle, and then set down the crystals. As soon as he was done, he set down his staff and closed his eyes. A white light started to form around him, and he waited patiently for the energy that was seeping up from the crystals to reach his staff. When it did, a large white light consumed the graves as the three of them shielded their eyes. When they lowered their hands, they saw Weiss standing on top of her grave.

**Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

The White Healer Ch. 6

Yang ran over and caught Weiss before she fell over. She started to bring Weiss to a point of standing, but she felt her being pushed away.

"Get off of me," said Weiss. She looked around and saw Pyrrha and Ren standing behind Yang, and began to wonder. "Why is Pyrrha and Ren here? I have this weird memory, but it feels more like a dream. Where am I?" Weiss looked down at her grave, and started to bend down. She looked around her, and saw the other graves surrounding her. "So it's not a dream. But, why is my grave here. And I thought that you two had died as well," Weiss pointed to Ren and Pyrrha as she said this.

"Allow me," said someone behind Weiss. she turned to see a man in a white robe and a white half mask covering his face. She picked up Myrtenaster and stabbed forward. He quickly pushed her strike out of the way of his staff. "If you would like Ms. Schnee, I could put you back in that grave along with Ms. Nikos and Mr. Ren." Weiss slowly lowered her sword, but Yang was a little mad.

"I thought you said you couldn't fight?" She asked.

"I said I couldn't fight, I never said anything about not having good reflexes. Besides, that was just me simply pushing her sword to the side it was nothing special. Now, I'm sure you are wondering exactly what is going on. Well, you died along with every member of your team except for Yang. When my brother challenged her, she defeated him."

"Wait!" Weiss cried out. "Your brother? The Masked Killer is your brother." He flinched slightly at her use of his title.

"Was, and yes. As I previously said, Yang killed him. Now, I approached Yang after a week to give her appropriate time to grieve and not kill me on sight. I told her that I had been given the ability to undo what he had done, but I needed to wait for him to be gone. That bond had to be severed. I've tried to bring back those he had killed, and now I'm forced to wear a mask." He looked over to see Yang staring at him. "Yang has been gathering the dust crystals necessary to bring you three back, and now we only have four more left." Weiss looked over to see Ruby's grave. She slowly knelt down beside it and eyed the text.

"So he killed all of us," she said slowly. "How did Yang kill him and who exactly are you?"

"I have forgotten my name as an unfortunate result of my accident. Yang took to the name of the White Healer, and the others have as well. As to how Yang dispatched my brother, he made one unfortunate mistake when calculating for the last two members of your team. Ruby and Yang decided to fight him together, and he separated them. Yang," he looked over at her, and she gave a slight nod. "Yang witnessed Ruby's death, and she went into a frenzy. My brother never stood a chance." Weiss looked over at Yang, and then at the White Healer.

"I don't understand though, why am I back before Ruby, or Blake, or any of the others."

"I don't have control over who I bring back. I merely can bring you back. Now, I suggest you get Weiss re-situated. We'll wait until tonight to get more crystals." Yang nodded and Weiss' ears perked up at one word.

"Crystals? Do you mean dust crystals?"

"Those are necessary to bring people back yes. Unfortunately, we need a specific type so that's making this process go by very slowly."

"I'll call my dad. He'll be able to supply-."

"I'm sorry Weiss, but that's not possible. We will not be informing anyone of your return to the living world."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been the most well received of people before. It would of have been easy to get the dust after Ren. Just show him to your father and show that we had proof that we could bring you back, that all we needed were those crystals. Well, in the past I've been driven out of places, called demon, and even been attacked for my relation to my brother and my abilities. Now that I know I can at least bring the rest of you back, I'd rather wait on that."

"But-."

"NO BUTS MS. SCHNEE!" Weiss was taken aback by this. "All of you should help get her re-situate, I'm getting concerned about something that I'll inform you later on." He turned around and quickly walked away.

"Come on Weiss," Yang said. "Let's get back to the dorm."

_Beacon Academy: Professor Ozpin's office_

"We have reports of a white light near the Masked Killer memorial," Glynda said looking at her tablet. "These came in this morning sir." Ozpin was sitting at his desk.

"This morning?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"No other reports of anything like this before hand?"

"No sir."

"That's odd. Keep an eye out for any reports of that happening again."

"You really think that they're connected don't you?"

"I do." The White Healer was listening in from the outside window. He quietly cursed to himself. They would not like this.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Weiss walked into the dorm for the first time since her death, and looked around. She saw that the place had become very bare in absence of herself, Ruby's, and Blake's stuff. Yang had left her stuff up, but Yang quickly explained that she just never brought herself to take it down. Weiss looked over and saw that her previous bed had been taken. Yang saw her eyes go to her bunk.

"Ren," Yang said. "That's-."

"It's fine Yang," Weiss said. "I'll take whatever's left." Yang's eyes went up to Ruby's bunk, and Weiss' eyes followed. "Oh. I guess I'll take Ruby's." Weiss very slowly put her things on the bunk. She brought herself up and lay down on the bunk.

"Hey Yang," Weiss said. Yang had climbed her bunk, and she looked at Weiss.

"Yeah Weiss?" She asked.

"Why did you believe him?"

"I didn't know if I could, but I couldn't take the chance that he was right and I would be pushing him away. Even if he was lying, I wouldn't be able to rest if I didn't at least try." Ren had walked over to Pyrrha and started to talk with her about their lost teammates.

"Weiss," Yang said.

"Yeah Yang?"

"The day before me and Ruby left to fight him, we talked to each other about everything that had happened, and everyone that had been affected. We shared some things, and if Ruby comes back soon, I need to know that you won't hurt her."

"Yang?"

"Ruby told me that she had stronger feelings for you. I don't want her to come back to pain."

"Yang," Weiss whispered quietly.

"What?"

"I do care about her that way. Why do you think I continued to stick by her after all of the things she did? I want her back so badly, but we'll have to be patient. How did you take this for all this time Yang?"

"I don't know. I just did. It hurt, but I tried to push through it. Like I said, when he showed up it seemed like a miracle." They all heard a knock on the door and Yang looked over at the others panicked.

"Hide," she said. They all gathered their stuff and retreated into the bathroom. Yang went over to the door and opened it up.

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Good to see you too Yang," the White Healer replied. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. It's fine you guys it's him." The other students all walked out of the bathroom and gathered around him.

"Good," he began. "You're all here. I don't want to have to tell you this, because I don't like it either."

"What?" Asked Weiss. "What is it that you'll have to tell us?" He looked at them and gave out a heavy sigh.

"We're going to need to stop this for a little bit."

**End: So I'll get the next chapter up soon {hopefully} because like I said, I can't do my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

The White Healer Ch. 7

**I'm writing this before my other chapter has any questions so I'll address them at the end.**

The White Healer sensed something coming in from his left, and he quickly ducked. He couldn't avoid the the quick punch to his stomach that followed.

"What do you mean we have to stop?" Asked Pyrrha. "And answer this question carefully."

"We don't have to stop permanently," the White Healer replied. "But we do have to stop for now."

"Why?" Asked Ren, Dragons raised.

"Because someone saw the light. I knew that it was inevitable that someone report strange lights near the memorial. If we keep going, then the chances that we get spotted are increased."

"How long?" Asked Weiss.

"No longer then a week. If traffic decreases, less but for now we must wait." He felt himself be lifted from the ground, and he looked down at Yang's eyes.

"I'm not willing to wait a week," she said angrily. "I'm going to get them back before hand!"

"Think this through Yang. If we get caught, that means I could be thrown in jail, or taken away, or anything could happen to me. If I go, then no one else comes back. I have people in this too Yang, think about that." Yang threw him to the ground, and walked angrily to her bunk. "Yang, please understand that we don't have a choice. For now, traffic has increased in the area with the reports of the strange light. As soon as that dies down, I can start again."

"Fine," Yang said. He nodded in appreciation and exited the dorm. Yang finally let loose the emotion that she had tried to keep penned up for so long. Yang just cried, and cried while Weiss walked over to her.

"It's okay Yang," she whispered quietly. "We'll get her back. We'll get all of them back." Yang didn't respond to anything that Weiss was saying, and just kept sobbing. Weiss kept trying to comfort her. She could understand why Yang was so much more upset then the rest of them. They've only had to live with the loss of their teammates for a short period of time, and they have unique reasons why they thought that their friends would come back. Yang's had to do this for longer then any of them, and it was tearing her apart.

_Beacon Front Lawn_

He was up in his brothers former perch, observing the memorial. Luckily, it was high enough for him to be able to see people going in and out of the memorial. Oh Yang, he thought. I pity you for what you're forced to go through, and I'm sorry I can't do anything about it for now. He leaned back and started his watching hour. He saw people go in and out of the memorial, all of them with similar looks. The looks he's been seeing for three years, the looks that he's worn for three years. He calmly removed his mask, not out for public view nor with the concern of being noticed. He saw a particularly large airship come in, and he wondered what it was carrying. The door opened, and he saw something very familiar to him. He quickly put on his mask, and ran to get back to the dorm as quickly as possible.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Yang heard another knock on the door, and the rest of the people in the dorm ran to hide. She tried to gather herself, and she answered it. She saw the White Healer standing in the doorway, panting.

"I got here as quickly as I could," he said. "I need to inform you of something."

"It's him," Yang said. He tried to stop the words from escaping her mouth, but it was too late. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren all exited the bathroom and went to greet him.

"What is it?" Asked Ren. "Has the traffic cleared up?"

"No, not this soon," he replied. "Another one of the reasons I waited a week was that I kept track of visiting families. I thought that I had accounted for everyone, but I was wrong. I missed one person, and for that reason I need you to stay in here," he said pointing to Weiss.

"Why?" Weiss asked. "Who is it?"

"It's someone that would recognize you if they saw you. Stay put. If he comes by Ms. Xiao Long, then find a way to get her out of here."

"Who is it?" Weiss' eyes were getting desperate. She wanted, no needed, to know who was coming by. He gave her a long look, and then decided to tell her.

"Your father. Your mother came by earlier in the week, and I counted that as your family." Weiss went to exit the room, but was cut off by his staff. "I'm sorry Ms. Schnee, but you must stay put."

"I won't talk to him directly," she said. "Please, I just want to see him. He's my dad." The White Healer slowly lowered his staff.

"Stay close to me. I can get you to my perch undetected." Weiss nodded and put on a jacket and a pair of sweatpants over her normal attire. He exited the dorm, and made his way to the perch with Weiss following closely.

_Beacon Front Lawn_

He looked up at the perch, and swiftly climbed it. He reached his hand down and helped Weiss up to the top. He looked out in the distance, trying to find her father. When he did, he pointed forward at him. Weiss looked out in the distance at her father by her grave. He gently placed a white flower on it, and just stared at her name on the tombstone.

"Thank you for doing this," she said quietly. "I needed to see him."

"It's fine," he said. "I knew that this was something doable, so long as I guided you."

"Where exactly are we?"

"My brothers old perch. His hideout has been found and raided, and I needed a place to stay where I could keep an eye on the memorial and things going on around me. I knew where my brother was perched, and it was a perfect place. High enough up for no one to see me, and roomy enough for me to settle in." Weiss' father slowly stood up from the grave and walked towards the dorms.

"Another reason, Ms. Schnee, that I brought you out here is that I knew he would want to visit your dorm. All of them do, and it was a good way to keep you out of it."

"I have to go back. I can hide."

"I'm sorry Weiss, but that isn't possible. I can't take the chance." Weiss watched her father walk away, the grief evident with every step.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Yang was still laying on her bed, disheartened by what the White Healer had said. Ren and Pyrrha were idly talking about plans for the future. A loud knock was heard on the door, and Ren and Pyrrha left to go into the restroom. Yang stood up and answered the door.

"Hello," the man outside of it said. "Is this the dorm for team RWBY."

"It was," Yang replied. "I'm all that's left."

"So you're the one that killed the man that killed my daughter." Understanding flashed in Yang's eyes. "I want to thank you for that."

"He killed my team, and my sister, I wasn't going to let him live."

"May I come in?"

"Yeah." Yang moved out of the way, as Weiss' father stepped into the dorm and looked around. He just sat their, taking it all in. Yang returned to her bunk, and just sat their.

"How many?" Asked Weiss' father. "How many did he kill?"

"Too many. I don't know the exact amount I'm sorry. I didn't know that many of the people that he killed."

"It's fine. Such a tragedy has happened here, and you and I are victims of the aftermath. If all of this could be undone." Yang just sat in silence. He looked down at his scroll. "I have to go back to work. It's just something to distract me at this point." Yang nodded, as Weiss' father left the dorm. A little bit after he was gone, Pyrrha and Ren walked out of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Asked Pyrrha. "Surely he could of have helped."

"I don't know what he would of have done," Yang replied. "The White Healer has told me things about how he's been received by people, and that doesn't bring optimism that he would be taken well this time." The others waited for Weiss to return, and thought about what Yang had said.

**End: Two questions arose from the last chapter so I'll address both of them. One, will the White Healer bring CRDL back? If he was to do so, then it would be after RWBY and JNPR are fully back. You have to remember that this is going through because of how close Yang was to the members of RWBY and JNPR, and they hated CRDL. That's not to say they wished them dead, but they're not high up on the list of people to bring back. Second, is Torchwick pulling dust heists? I actually have a plan to address Torchwick later on, whether it be an explanation or an action, so you'll have to wait on that. Other questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

The White Healer Ch. 8

**Two things got asked/pointed out. Someone brought up that I marked this as horror, and I realized my mistake. I'm going to apologize because I just marked this the same as the Masked Killer, but this is a totally different story. That was a deconstruction of the two teams, and this is reconstruction. For now, this'll be marked as mystery. If you have a better idea for how this should be marked, you can leave that in the comments but this is not horror. And a PM was sent to me asking if Velvet would make a return. I can honestly say that I had forgotten about her, but like with CRDL she would come after the remainder of RWBY and JNPR.**

Weiss was laying in Ruby's bed. She couldn't bring herself to think of it as her own bed, and she couldn't bring herself to put the idea of it belonging to Ruby out of her mind either. It had been three days since her father had left, and Weiss had seen the state that he was in. She couldn't possibly let him know that she was alive without compromising everything else that they had done. Weiss had never been in more of a state of disrepair. She couldn't chose what side that she wanted to fight for.

It was night time, and Yang was going to talk to the White Healer. Ren, Weiss, and Pyrrha weren't allowed out of the dorm unless the White Healer cleared them to go out. He needed to ensure that they weren't spotted. She finally got to his perch, and waited. He dropped in behind her, and looked at her smiling.

"Good news," he said. "Tonight's the night. I still can't bring anyone back, to be safe, but you can try and gather dust crystals. The reason I'd rather you do it tonight is because I've caught word of some criminal preparing to rob dust stores tomorrow. To be safe, I suggest you tell your friends to split into two groups. I'll wait up here, and remember. You only need three this time to get one of them back." Yang nodded. Most of their meetings had become this way. If Yang tried to deal with them in any way other then business, she got too caught up in the emotions of them. She left to go inform the rest of her team while the White Healer climbed up into his perch. He looked down at the info he had gathered, and he realized that this person was going to become a bigger issue very quickly. He made the decision to try and end their reign. He may not be a fighter, but he was smart.

_Dust Shop_

Weiss and Yang had changed into the heavy winter clothes and Yang had given Weiss a rifle. They looked up at the dust shop, and Weiss leaned closer to Yang.

"I don't like this," she whispered.

"Do you want them back?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

"Then stop complaining and let me do the talking." They opened up the door and saw that the shop actually had some customers. Yang was suddenly very grateful that Weiss was there. The shopkeeper looked up at them, and Yang wasted no time. She quickly drew her shotgun and pointed it at him. Weiss raised her rifle and aimed it at the guy and girl that were in the shop.

"We won't hurt you," Yang said in a deep and gruff voice. "All we want is all of the white healing crystals you have." The shopkeeper nodded frantically and bent down to start looking for the crystals they requested. Yang looked over and saw that the two people that were already in the shop were moving apart from each other. The guy suddenly pulled out a sword and tried to rush them. Ruby's face flashed through Yang's mind as she turned her shotgun at him and pulled the trigger. A large piece of his side was taken out by the shell that she had fired. The woman gave out a scream and the shopkeeper started to work faster. Weiss looked at her surprised, and Yang cursed silently. She looked at the wound and she knew that he wouldn't survive if she didn't intervene. Yang looked at Weiss and made a gesture for her to keep a watch over the other two.

"Don't try anything like him," Weiss said. "I won't be as nice as her." Yang bent down to the man on the ground, and quickly ripped off a piece of his shirt. She activated her semblance and placed her burning hand on his wound, quickly cauterizing it and she wrapped the bandage around him. She then backed up and raised her shotgun, seeing that Weiss was getting the case from the shopkeeper.

"This was a dust accident," she said. "I hear otherwise, I'll hunt down all of you. And this time, I won't be bandaging you." Yang quickly got on her motorcycle with Weiss right behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" Weiss asked Yang. "You just shot him!"

"He had a sword. I had to act fast."

"But you could of shot him in the leg, or-."

"I WAS THINKING OF RUBY!" Yang yelled at Weiss. Weiss just sat in silence for the ride back.

_Beacon Academy Lawn_

He could see Pyrrha and Ren approaching him, a crate in their hands. He looked around for Weiss and Yang, but he couldn't see them. Ren and Pyrrha walked underneath his perch and he hopped down.

"I'm glad you two got some dust," he said. "How many?"

"Three," Pyrrha replied.

"Ms. Exact right now. That's twice that you've come up with the right amount. Good work you two. Where is Yang and Weiss?"

"I don't know," Ren said. "We thought that they had gotten here first."

"We're here!" Called out Weiss. The White Healer turned to face them, and he saw the case and smiled.

"How many?" He asked.

"We have four," Yang replied. The White Healer's smiled started to disappear.

"Is there a reason that you're weapon shows sign of it being fired Ms. Xiao Long?" Yang and Weiss looked at each other for a while.

"Someone came at us with a sword," Yang said. "I shot him, but he'll live."

"That's good," the White Healer said. "I don't wish for this to drag more innocent lives down. You should all retire for now. We'll go forward tomorrow morning with this." The others nodded and they went to retire to the dorms. He climbed back up in his perch, and started to formulate a plan to deal with the criminal that had been causing so many issues.

_The Next Morning_

He was waiting by the memorial. He had put all of Pyrrha and Ren's crystals with the crystals that were left over. He left the four that Yang and Weiss had brought at his base. No need to waste any energy avoiding incidents. Finally, the four students walked up to him with the things of their fallen teammates in their arms. They quickly went to work setting them down, while the White Healer watched carefully. They finished up, and they all looked at him in anticipation. He went to work forming the circle of dust. He then set down the crystals in the formation he's been using, and he stood up. He set his staff down, and then closed his eyes. He felt the energy of the crystals being drawn to his aura. The energy reached the top of the staff, and a bright light shined across the tombstones. After it faded, Yang ran straight past him, and caught Blake in her arms.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

The White Healer Ch. 9**  
**

**I'm starting this while there is no questions, so if one comes up it'll be addressed at the end of the chapter.**

Yang was doing everything in her power to make sure that Blake stayed upright while not crushing her in a hug. Blake finally regained some thought of what was going on, and she gave a puzzled look at Yang.

"Yang," she said. "Why are you hugging me?"

"What do you remember?" Asked Yang in response.

"Something that seems like a dream. In that dream, I died and so did Weiss. But that's not right because I'm here, and so is Weiss and-." Blake was cut off when she looked around her. She saw the graves that surrounded her, one of them marked as her own. Blake's eyes then brought her to the bow that was lying on her grave. Blake's hand reached up to her head, and she backed up from Yang.

"It's okay Blake," Yang said. "We know. We learned after you died. We know that's how he drew you out." Blake's eyes were darting to the people in front of her. She realized that only Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang were standing in front of her.

"I still don't understand," Blake said. "If I died, and they died, why am I here?"

"Allow me," said someone behind Blake. She turned quickly to face a man in a white robe, with a white mask covering the left side of his face. "The man that did this to you was my brother. I was given the ability to undo what he had done, but when it came to killing people, I needed him to be dead before I could try and bring you back. Ms. Xiao Long succeeded in doing so. I recruited her to start bringing all of you back, and you're the fourth person to be brought back." Blake paused, taking in what he had said. It all made a horrifying amount of sense.

"We're all that's left," Blake quietly whispered. Only Yang and thee White Healer could hear what she had said.

"For now. Now, I must go. I have some other business to attend to." The White Healer turned and started to leave.

"WAIT!" Called out Blake. He looked back at her. "How long have you been at this?"

"A long time Ms. Belladonna. Long enough for it to feel like an eternity." He left before the others could see the tear that was forming in his eye.

"Come on Blake," Yang said. "We'll get you re-situated." She nodded and picked up her things. The others grabbed everything else as Yang helped her to the dorm.

_Dust Shop_

The shopkeeper was standing behind the counter, terrified. There were four men in front of his, plus two more filling up canisters of dust. He knew that if he tried to do anything, he would die.

"Hurry up you idiots," the leader barked. "I don't know how much time we have."

"Actually you don't have very much time at all," said a voice from behind him. The man turned to face someone standing outside of the shop. He held a staff behind him, and he wore a white partial mask.

"A masked man come to save the day," the leader joked. "What a fucking cliche."

"I wear a mask for many reasons, none of which are for the effect that masked vigilantes seem to seek. However, let's cut to the business end of the Mr. Torchwick." The man paused for a moment, and then smiled.

"So you know who I am. Excellent. But sadly, I'm going to have to kill you. Get him." The people surrounding him pulled out swords and rushed forward at the man, who just sat their smiling.

The White Healer raised his hand, and reached out with his aura. He found that on all of the people, there was at least one dust crystal. He created a bong with the crystals and his aura, and waited. As soon as one of them was close enough, he severed the bond. The crystal violently exploded and the mans chest was completely caved in. The other four paused at this for a moment. They then rushed him again, and he severed the bond with the first ones to get close enough to him. All of the men were carrying multiple crystals, causing them to lose multiple limbs. He calmly lowered his hand and eyed Torchwick. Torchwick looked down at the people that were at his feet, and mumbled.

"Well then," he began. "I guess you're a better opponent then I thought. Sadly, this is where I leave." Torchwick raised his cane and fired off a shot. The White Healer identified the shot as having dust components, and he raised his staff. A light glowed from the crystal, and it reached the shot. The shot was suddenly drawn straight towards the crystal, and it glowed was consumed. The White Healer looked around to see an airship leaving with Torchwick on board. He raised his staff, and concentrated. He used the extra energy from the shot to feel for more crystals inside of the airship. He smiled as soon as he felt some, and he made a bond. As soon as the airship was close to water, he severed the bond. The energy from the crystal vanished, as the airship went up in a ball of flames. The White Healer lowered his staff, and collapsed to the ground. The shopkeeper ran up to him and offered him some help.

"Do you need any food or anything?" He asked.

"No," the White Healer replied. "I should be fine."

"I have to do something for you. I mean, you saved me from losing a lot of dust. Sure you blew some up, but it's all about ratios."

"Actually, you can do me two favors. The first is, I was never here. Don't mention me to any authorities or media. Just say it was some volatile crystals." The shopkeeper eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. "And do you have any white healing crystals in your shop?" The shopkeeper thought for a moment.

"I think so. I'll have to check."

"Please do so. I'll wait out here. You've seen what my aura does to crystals, and I think it'd be best if I don't destroy your shop." The shopkeeper nodded and left to go see if he had any, while the White Healer raised up his staff. He detected some trace energy from the crystals he destroyed, and he absorbed them into his staff. The energy was then transferred to a form where he could restore his energy. The shopkeeper came out with a case, and he gingerly handed it over.

"I had three crystals," he said. "Sorry I didn't have more."

"It's fine for now," he replied. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. "Some response time boys," he grumbled. In an audible voice he told the shopkeeper, "well that's my cue. Remember, it was some volatile crystals."

"I got you, don't worry."

"Thank you for this." The White Healer turned, and ran away. Hoping that the shopkeeper would uphold his end of the bargain.

**End: So his staff is a little more powerful then I lead you to believe. To avoid questions, I'm going to explain how the crystal on top works since I don't want to in the story. The crystal is basically a storage unit. It can absorb the energy from any other source of energy, and he can use it to amplify his own power/restore his power. Making anything that runs off of dust energy ineffective against him. This also explains his brothers choice of weapons, choosing the avoid anything that TWH could turn against him. Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

The White Healer Ch. 10

**Someone in the comments said that TWH went from a passive healer to a seasoned veteran, and that he seems a little OP. Here's as brief of reasoning that I can do. TWH has been a passive healer because he's only been put in those situations. He put himself in a scenario where he had to fight, and he avoided fighting. That also leads to how his power work. His strength lies in his ability to trigger crystals. If Yang were to fight him with just her fists, and no Ember Celica, he might last somewhat long because of his reflexes, but he doesn't fight. That leads to his brothers choice of weapons as well. So he's not really that powerful, he was just fortunate to catch people with dust crystals on them. As for this chapter, this is what happened with the remains of RWBY and JNPR while he dealt with Torchwick.**

Yang opened up the door to the dorm, and let everyone in. Some of the darkness that plagued her heart disappeared with the arrival of Blake. Ren and Pyrrha just sat down on their bunks, and Blake looked over to where they were.

"There's five of us," she said. "And only four beds." Yang couldn't believe that she had forgotten about that. She felt awful that she couldn't think to the point of four beds and five people.

"We could share," added in Ren. Yang looked gratefully at Ren.

"You can bunk with me for now Blake," Yang said. "When we finish up, you can get your bed back." Blake looked very skeptically at Yang. Something seemed off as to how she was acting. Not just what Blake had expected with her dealing with the loss of her sister, but she seemed very attached to Blake. Blake nodded instead of responding with any of her words. Yang smiled at her and went to put away the remaining items from her team. Blake climbed up on Yang's bunk, and laid back. Eventually, she became a little restless and stood up. She saw Ren and Pyrrha staying close to each other, Yang was organizing some sort of a chart, and Weiss was just staring off in the distance. Blake made her decision and walked over to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss," she said. Weiss looked over at Blake, surprised that she was talking to her.

"Hey Blake," she replied.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Why not ask Yang? She knows more then me."

"Because some of the questions Yang won't answer. What exactly is the deal with the White Healer?"

"None of us are really sure, besides Yang. She talked with him alone, and she seems more empathetic to him. None of us have been able to get the information from her. What we do know is that he brought us back, and he can bring back the rest of us. We're finally over half way, and we're getting more and more crystals."

"Which leads me to my next question. How are we getting the crystals?" Weiss hesitated at this.

"The White Healer was very specific about the fact that we couldn't be found out from the start. He said that he's never been received well, and if we were caught then he might not be able to finish."

"Weiss, how are you getting the crystals?" Weiss paused for a while longer.

"We've been robbing stores. I'm not proud of it, but we have too. Yang said that we can repay then. We've been avoiding hurting people and taking only what we need." Blake just sat in silence.

"Last question," Blake finally spoke up. "Yang seems very excited to see me back. Has she been reacting this way for everyone."

"No. It's only been you. I think that Yang has been waiting for two people avidly. Ruby, and you."

"Thanks Weiss. I think I know what to do." Blake stood up, and started to walk over to Yang, but she was cut off by a knock on the door. Yang quickly ushered everyone to the restroom, and Weiss told Blake to be quiet. Yang walked over to the door, and opened up the door.

"Hello again Ms. Xiao Long," the White Healer said. "Tell the others to come out because I want all of you here to vote for something." Yang told the others to come out and quickly closed the door. Everyone looked at the White Healer, waiting for him to say something.

"For the first time since my brother showed up," he began. "I have two pieces of good news for you. One, I went after a man by the name of Roman Torchwick. He was robbing a dust shop, and I intervened and stopped him."

"How did you do that?" Asked Pyrrha. "I mean, didn't you say that you couldn't fight."

"I also told you that my aura and dust doesn't mix well. I should explain that a bit more. I must connect my aura to a crystal in order to use it. The issue is, that the connection causes the crystals to explode. The only thing I can sort of use is the white healing crystals. I have to sever my bond with the stone in order to use it. He had several crystals on him, and I took care of him. The news is probably full of information about how volatile the crystals that he took were. The other piece of good news, the shopkeeper gave me some white healing crystals as thanks. I have three more crystals, so we can bring someone back. Do you want to bring someone back tonight and not gather the crystals?" Everyone looked at each other. They looked back at him, and nodded frantically.

"We want to get them back," Weiss said.

"Excellent. I will see you five tonight." The White Healer left without another word. They all looked at each other, and started to wait.

_The Masked Killer Memorial: Night_

He was up on a nearby building, waiting on them to show up. He saw them running out in the distance, and he allotted himself a small smile. He hopped down from the building, and waited on them to start setting up. The White Healer decided to begin forming his dust pattern while they were setting up. As soon as they had finished setting up, he placed his last crystal. He looked at the three graves with items on them. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Ruby Rose were that remained. He set down his staff, and closed his eyes. The energy from the crystals started to seep towards his staff, and a white light began to form around him. Soon, the light consumed all of the graves. The light faded, and he looked to see who he brought back.

**End: Not kidding this is the end. Decided to mix things up a bit. Questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated. Also, going to apologize for an error that someone pointed out in my last chapter. I somehow typed bong instead of bond, even though the f key is between the g and the d. My bad, I will fix that at some point in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

The White Healer Ch. 11

**I'm going to apologize for not writing a chapter for the last couple of days. I'm lazy and I started a story, scrapped it, and then restarted it. Now for the next chapter.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out. Yes, Jaune Arc was standing on top of his grave. Pyrrha ran over to him, and caught him.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. "What's going on. Why do I feel like this isn't the first time you held me in your arms?"

"I'm so happy you're back." Jaune's looked changed from groggy, to confused.

"Back?" Jaune looked down, and read the text on his grave. "So it did happen. But, how am I back?"

"Allow me," said a voice from behind Jaune. He turned to face a man in a white robe, with a white half-mask covering the left side of his face. "My name is the White Healer, and I brought you back. I was given the ability to undo what my brother had done, and I believe that you're familiar with who my brother was. Anyway, in order to do something as substantial as bring people back from the dead, I had to wait for him to be gone. The connection between him and the people he killed was just too strong. So I had to wait for Ms. Xiao Long over there to finish him." Jaune looked around at the people standing there.

"Where's Nora and Ruby?" He asked. Ren, Weiss, and Yang all winced slightly.

"There not back yet. We have to take this slowly, Jaune. You're the fifth one now and-."

"Wait! Fifth? Was only Yang left?"

"Yes. He killed you, then he killed Pyrrha, the Weiss, then Blake, then Ruby, and then Yang killed him."

"Wow," Jaune muttered silently. "Let's bring the other two back!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible as of this moment Mr. Arc. We're two crystals short of another revive."

"We can get two dust crystals easily."

"White healing crystals. Those are the only thing that'll work. We need five, and after your revive we have three. So, why don't you five get him situated in your current living spaces and I'll go attend to surveillance." He turned, and left them standing there. Pyrrha watched him go, and then she let out a warm smile.

"Come on Jaune," she said. "I'll fill in the details on the way."

_The White Healer's perch_

He lay back calmly. Another good day, a very good day. He had killed Torchwick earlier, and now Jaune was back. He was so close to finishing this, and then he could get them back. Soon, he thought.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Jaune walked into the dorm, and he looked around. He knew why they were here instead of their own dorm, but he still wondered about the sleeping arrangements.

"Here we are," Pyrrha said. "We'll be back to our dorm soon though."

"Where do I sleep?" Jaune asked.

"Well," Blake said. "When I came back, I just bunked with Yang."

"You did what?"

"You can bunk with me," Pyrrha said.

"What?" Jaune repeated. Everyone just let out a small laugh. Jaune went about picking up the details of everything from everyone while he was trying to wrap his mind around this. The others seemed so willing to accept the White Healer, but Jaune wasn't so sure. He found his old scroll, and he opened it up. He flipped around to the news feed, and watched.

"In our biggest story of the day," Lisa Lavender reported. "Roman Torchwick has now been confirmed as dead. The shopkeeper is sticking with his statement that he took volatile dust crystals that detonated in his ship. But what happened to the people outside of the store? The police are continuing to look for information, but so far nothing more has been found out."

"Hey Jaune," came Pyrrha's voice from behind him. She sat down next to him, and smiled.

"Hey Pyrrha," he replied. "No one has been willing to tell me, but what did you do after I died? I mean, I know how you handled Ren and Nora's death, but what about after that." Pyrrha's expression turned dark. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

"I didn't handle it well. I just stayed in our dorm for a while. When RWBY tried to bring me out, I nearly beat Weiss to death." Jaune was silent. "He got me out by leaving a painting of me holding you as you died. It was done in blood." Jaune reached over, and gave Pyrrha a hug.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you," he said. Pyrrha hugged him back, and they just sat that way. Ren walked over to them and sat with them.

"We're close to getting JNPR back together," he remarked.

"We're close to getting all of us together," Pyrrha added.

"But what happens after we do?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha and Ren gave him quizzical looks. "Does the White Healer just bring everyone back?"

"I imagine he tells Ozpin what he's doing," Pyrrha said. "He wants to get us back as solid proof."

"But you said he hasn't been received well before. Why?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I fully trust him yet."

"Jaune," Pyrrha brought her arm around him. "He brought Ren back, me back, you back, and soon Nora'll be back too. We have no reason not to trust him." Jaune relaxed his shoulders a little bit, and Pyrrha took the opening to kiss him. Ren smiled at how shocked Jaune looked, but he eventually kissed Pyrrha back. Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked on with smiles across their faces. Pyrrha pulled away from Jaune, and just looked at him.

"I almost didn't get to do that," she said quietly.

_The White Healer's Perch_

He was laying back, his eyes closed. But then he heard someone walk right underneath him, and he looked down. 'What is he doing here?' He thought. 'Maybe it's not him. I'll tail him to be safe.' He hopped down from his perch, and walked very slowly behind him. He reached the point of the graves, and he climbed up another tree. He looked down at his face, and his fear was confirmed. Professor Ozpin was looking at the graves of the two teams. He bent down, and looked down at the patterns that remained on the ground. He then felt the soil on one of the graves, and then another, and then another, and so on and so forth.

"Ruby's and Nora's are the only two that are cold," Ozpin mumbled. "And Ren's is only slightly heated. Interesting." Ozpin stood up, and quickly returned to his office. The White Healer watched him go, and his worry increased. 'Too late to turn back now,' he thought. 'If we can get seven crystals tomorrow, we shouldn't be caught. I'll make it a priority.' He stood up from his hiding spot, and returned to his perch.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Everyone was asleep, except for one. The words that Jaune had said stuck with Blake. Why was the White Healer so concerned with concealing his identity. Blake was beginning to feel like he knew more then he was telling any of them. There was nothing she could though, so she curled up next to Yang and fell asleep. They would all be up soon with the nightmares that had plagued them since the Masked Killer had come to Beacon.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

The White Healer Ch. 12

**Nothing has come up in the way of questions so if something does, I'll address it at the end of the chapter.**

He woke up early. It was time to do a little bit more recon on Professor Ozpin, before they were scheduled to get the dust. He picked up his staff, and left towards Ozpin's office. He was moving along silently, going from bush to bush, tree to tree, doing all that he could to stay out of sight. He finally reached Ozpin's office, and he climbed onto the tree outside of the window.

Ozpin had his scroll in front of him, reading it, analyzing it. He had all of the pieces of evidence from the Masked Killer, the linked killings from earlier, and from the gave sites. It didn't add up, but he could see a connection.

"What are you hiding?" Ozpin whispered silently. He looked at the time, and got up from his desk. He swiftly left his office, and went to attend to some other matters.

He lifted up the window with his staff. He quickly entered the room, and looked at the scroll. He flipped through everything that Ozpin had in the file. Everything connected to his brothers killings, and everything surrounding them. There was only one file that was unread, and the White Healer opened it. He briefly looked at the headlines.

_Couple Killed in their Home_

_Man Reports Attempt on his Life_

_Son and Wife of Loyal Husband Killed_

_Explosion Reported at Graves_

He quickly deleted the file, and then wiped it from the scroll.

"No need to poke around this Ozpin," he whispered. "Not until we are finished." He left the room, and went back to his perch.

_Dust Shop_

The man at the counter was cleaning off his display case, relaxed. With the reports that Torchwick was dead, he could breath a sigh of relief and relax a little bit more. He looked up to see that three people entered his shop. All of them were dressed in heavy winter clothes, with a scarf around their face. The first one quickly raised two pistols up to him, and the other two pulled out rifles.

"White healing crystals," the one with the pistols said. "All of them."

"We won't hurt you," said the person to his right.

"So long as you do as we ask," finished the person to his left. He nodded and looked into the display case. He quickly identified the two crystals they were talking about, and put them in a case. He then handed it over to the thieves.

"Only two?" The one with the pistols asked.

"Yes," the shopkeeper replied. "Just go." The three of them nodded, and exited through the door. He reached for his phone, but then thought against it. Only two crystals, that wouldn't be too bad. Plus if he ratted, then he might be chased after by the three that just robbed him.

_Masked Killer Memorial_

Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune all ran up to where the White Healer was, seeing that Yang, Blake, and Weiss were already there.

"How many?" The White Healer asked.

"Two," Pyrrha replied.

"You're good luck. Another exact pull." The three girls looked slightly disappointed. "Yes, I know that we're now one short of the final revive, but we can address that tonight. Now, please set up." Yang and Ren both stepped forward. Ren placed Manghild and a teddy bear on Nora's grave, while Yang placed Crescent Rose and Ruby's cloak on her grave. They both looked back to see that the White Healer was already finished with his process. He signaled for them to stand back, and he set his staff on the ground. The white light flushed over the graves, and the White Healer, and soon it cleared. They all looked to see who was standing there. Ren ran forward to catch the body of his childhood friend.

**End: I'm going to apologize for the length of this, I really did mean for it to be a short chapter though. Questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

The White Healer Ch. 13

Ren lifted Nora up, and smiled. It was the first time that he had smiled since he came back. Nora quickly regained her sense, and hugged Ren back.

"Ren," Nora said very excitedly. "Why are you hugging me?" Ren backed up slightly and stared at his friend. "And why are you smiling?" The White Healer decided to intervene since Nora would probably not remember much of anything.

"I believe that I'm best suited to explain this scenario," he said. Nora looked at him for a long time.

"Who are you and why do you look familiar?"

"My name is the White Healer. I probably look familiar because I bear an unfortunate resemblance to my brother. I believe you are familiar with him." Nora paused for a second, and then she tried to rush him. The White Healer ducked out of the way as Pyrrha and Yang ran up to restrain Nora. "So you do remember him. Now, I have no intention of finishing what my brother started, as a matter of fact my intentions are the exact opposite. I wish to undo what he has done." Nora stopped struggling against the two girls. "I was given the ability to undo what my brother had done, but I had to wait for him to be gone in order to begin. Ms. Xiao Long over there was successful for his death. Otherwise, everyone else was killed by him." Nora stared at him for a long time.

"So you've brought all of us back?" She asked.

"Almost. Only Ruby Rose remains, and we don't have the crystals to bring her back yet. We'll get them tonight, and you should all get Nora situated and stay put until tonight. You all know the time to do so." He started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Yang standing right behind him. "We must wait until tonight, Ms. Xiao Long. You know I want this finished as soon as possible as well. Just wait for now, please." Yang nodded, and rejoined everyone else. The White Healer walked off, knowing about the business that he had to attend too. Everyone walked back to their dorm, happy that Nora was back, but Yang knew what she had to do.

_Professor Ozpin's Office_

He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. 'None of this is connected,' he thought. 'How is none of this connected?' Ozpin flipped through his scroll, convinced that he must be missing something. Nothing showed up though, everything had already been read several times. 'Wait a minute. I had one unread file and I know it. What happened to that file?' He searched, and searched through his scroll but nothing was there. 'That's odd. I could of have sworn that something was there.' Ozpin put his scroll down, and went to find Glynda Goodwitch.

He was outside, observing the whole thing. He knew when he erased the file that Ozpin would find out eventually, and try and get Glynda to restore it. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought. He quickly opened up the window, and entered the office. He looked down at the scroll, and tapped his staff on it. The energy from the scroll was quickly taken into the crystal on his staff, and he set down a new scroll. This scroll contained the exact files that Ozpin had on his own, only it never once held the file that contained his identity. He quickly took the dead scroll, and left the area.

Ozpin walked back into his office, this time with Glynda trailing him. She walked over to his scroll, and placed her wand on the scroll. She closed her eyes, and some purple energy radiated off of her. She opened them after a moment, and faced Ozpin.

"There is no trace of an unread file that was deleted on this scroll," she said. "I guess you did read the file and forgot about it."

"Thank you Glynda," Ozpin said. "That'll be all." She exited the room, and Ozpin put away the scroll. 'What is going on?'

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Everyone was smiling at how much energy Nora had, everyone from JNPR that is. Weiss' heart still hurt by the lack of Ruby, Blake was still figuring out what to do about the White Healer, and Yang just sat in silence. After a while, Yang stood up.

"I have to go attend to something," she said. "Ozpin wants me to do it and it'll look suspicious if I don't go." The others nodded, as Yang left the room. JNPR just sat there, and continued to talk.

"So I was the first to go," Nora stated.

"You were," Ren replied. "It took a toll on all of us."

"In some ways, I'm glad I went first. Knowing what I know now, it seems like it was bad for all of you after we started to go." Blake was looking down from her bed at the reunited team, and smiled. This would be them soon, all they had to do was wait. Blake turned to her left, and saw something that troubled her. Yang's Ember Celica were still lying on the bed. Blake's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what Yang was doing.

"Damnit Yang," she said. The others looked at her with quizzical looks. "She's off getting the final crystals and presumably bringing Ruby back too. She just couldn't wait." Nora stood up and went for the door, but Weiss ran in front of her.

"Sorry Nora," she said. "We can't leave unless the White Healer says that we can."

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Let's find out," Blake said as she pulled out her scroll. "Let's see what you have to hide." She started searching through all of the news to try and look for anything that looked like the M.O of the Masked Killer, and anything directly pertaining to those killings.

_Dust Shop_

Yang pulled her scarf over her mouth and readied her shotgun. This was going to end today, one way or another. She kicked the door open of the dust shop, and raised her shotgun.

"White healing crystals," she demanded. "Now!" The shopkeeper nodded and started to put all that he had into the case. He stood up, and handed it over to Yang. She briefly checked inside. 'There are eight crystals in here!' She thought. 'If only we had found this earlier.' The shopkeeper suddenly ran for the phone, and Yang fired off a shot from her shotgun, blowing his shoulder off. He screamed out in pain, and Yang had to make a snap decision. She finally ran over to the shopkeeper, and tried to stop the bleeding. She finally heated up her hand with her semblance, and placed it over the open wound. He called out in pain again, but this time the bleeding stopped. She bandaged the wound quickly and went to leave.

"I hope you remember this if you reach for that phone when I'm gone," she said. The shopkeeper remained on the ground, rolling in pain. Yang quickly hopped on her motorcycle, and fled the scene. Her only hopes that the shopkeeper didn't call the authorities until after Ruby came back.

_The White Healer's Perch_

He was sitting peacefully on his perch, waiting on night to come. He had all of the items he needed, and every trace of anything that would lead Ozpin to him before this thing was up had been erased.

"Hey!" Someone yelled at him. He looked down, surprised to see the people underneath him. Team JNPR, and the what was left of RWBY were right underneath him.

"You're early," he replied.

"Yes," Yang said. "And I have these." She held up a case of crystals, and the White Healer didn't pay them much mind.

"I figured you'd try to do this earlier then what I hoped. I'll get started on this. How many?"

"Eight."

"Really? Then this should be easy." He hopped down from his perch and took the case of crystals. He walked over to the memorial, trailed closely by the others. He reached the grave site, and saw that Ruby's items were already laid out for him. He quickly poured the circle and set down five of the crystals. He set down his staff, and closed his eyes. The white light came, and then went, and Ruby stood on top of her grave.

**End: Not the final chapter yet, but questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

The White Healer Ch. 14.

Yang ran up and wrapped her sister in a huge bear hug. Yang was so happy, that tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Can't breathe," Ruby finally gasped. Yang eased off of the hug, and heard her sister breathe in a huge gasp of air. Yang kept crying, and Ruby just hugged her back. "Did what I think happen, happen?" Yang nodded violently so her sister could feel the movement. "Then why are the others standing behind you?"

"I'm going to apologize Yang," came the White Healer's voice. "But I must explain to her the situation, so I may suggest letting her go. Ms. Schnee also seems quite eager to great her." Yang let go, and Weiss immediately took her place.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered into her ears.

"I know," Weiss replied. "You don't have to say anything right now."

"Now," the White Healer started again. "Please let go Ms. Schnee, for now of course, and allow me to explain." Weiss nodded, and backed off of Ruby. "Ms. Rose, please let me explain the fairly unique situation that you've been put in. As you are aware, everyone from JNPR and everyone besides your sister from RWBY died, including yourself. I am the brother of the man that is responsible for this, and I go by the White Healer. I was given the ability to reverse what my brother had done, and I took full advantage of this. I unfortunately had to wait for him to die before I could do anything as drastic as bring someone back from the dead, and your sister killed my brother shortly after your demise. I have been working to bring everyone back, and you were the last one."

"No more bunking," Jaune said gratefully.

"Unfortunately, tonight you will have to bunk. I will be on my way now. I expect to see you in the morning." The White Healer turned and left. Yang and Weiss both jumped onto Ruby as soon as he was gone.

"Come on baby sister," Yang said. "We'll get your bunk sorted out."

_The White Healer's Perch_

He climbed up into his perch, and he smiled happily. His journey was finally at a close, and he could stop living in secret. He closed his eyes, and waited for morning to arrive.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Ruby walked in, and saw the mess that was the living situation. Jaune and Pyrrha were lying in what was Blake's bed. Blake and Yang were sharing a bed. Ren and Nora were sharing a bed. Weiss just looked at Ruby happily.

"You can bunk with me," Weiss said. Ruby shrugged, and climbed on top of her bed. Weiss climbed up with her, and Ruby curled up in her arms.

"Life without you was hard," Ruby said quietly. "We both were devastated by losing you and Blake." Weiss pulled Ruby closer to her.

"Don't think about that," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear. "I'm here now and you won't ever have to worry about losing me again." Ruby smiled, and closed her eyes. Weiss followed shortly after and the two were sleeping soundly. Yang watched her baby sister with nothing but tears in her eyes. The goal that she strove towards had finally been realized. She felt Blake creep up behind her, and Yang immediately hugged her. Blake eventually hugged back, and she soon felt tears from Yang's eyes that fell onto her shoulder.

"You did it Yang," Blake said quietly. "You got us all back."

"Blake," Yang said softly. "When I lost you, I felt hurt beyond the point that I could of have thought possible. I just want to ask you something."

"Yes. The answer is yes, Yang. We should get some sleep. It seems pointless to stay awake right now." Yang nodded, and they both crawled on top of their shared bunk.

_The White Healer's Perch: Morning_

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked up to the White Healer's perch, and waited for him. He quickly hopped down, and greeted them warmly.

"It's good to finally see the two teams in full," he said. "We are almost at a close with our process."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Blake asked. "I thought this was the end of our deal."

"Ms. Xiao Long came very close to ending it when she grabbed eight crystals, but I still need a few more to officially call our dealings done with."

"We did what you asked," Pyrrha said angrily.

"Not quite. Care to elaborate Ms. Xiao Long?" Yang nodded very slowly.

"When he first started this," she began. "The Masked Killer killed his wife and son. He tried to bring them back, and that's what forced to wear the mask. He has been searching for someone to kill his brother for three years, and he saw the answer with us. Now, I guess we need a few more crystals to bring them back. But I'm not stealing anymore. I'm going to inform Ozpin of what is going on."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Ms. Xiao Long. I can't risk that he would misunderstand what I'm hoping to accomplish. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm letting Ozpin know," Blake said as she took a step forward.

"I don't recommend that Ms. Belladonna. Yang, please. I don't want to bring it to this point." Yang just walked up to Blake, and started to move forward with her. "I'm sorry it's had to come to this petty threat." He calmly raised his staff in the air, and pointed in the direction of the two teams. "If you take one more step forward, I'll send one of you back to the afterlife." This got them to stop. "The crystal on top of my staff works in a peculiar way. I can absorb any source of power, and repurpose it to amplify my aura. It was a gift from my wife before she died. It also amplifies my semblance. However, I told you that it could absorb any source of energy, and that includes the one that's keeping you seven alive right now."

"You wouldn't," Yang said.

"If it meant not losing the guarantee that I will get my wife and son back, then I would do it. I'm only a few crystals short, and I know that you eight could get what I need easily. Yang, I know that your student pension is coming in soon. You can buy the crystals legally. Please, I know that all of you know how it feels to lose someone close to you, and how it must feel to know that you are on the brink of bringing them back. Please, just get the crystals and I'll go to them. They're buried nearby. After I get them back, you can tell whomever you chose too." Yang looked at him for a long time. She understood why he acted the way that he did, and she couldn't blame him for feeling angry. At the same time, she couldn't risk the lives of her friends.

"I'll go get the pension," she said. "And I'll get the crystals for you."

"Thank you Yang. Please understand, that I never wanted it to come to this." Yang nodded, and left to go towards Ozpin's office. "Where are you going Yang?"

"To get my pension. I have to get it from Ozpin's office." He nodded, and reentered his perch. The rest of the two teams returned to the dorm.

The plan was being formulated. It was something that needed to be done, and it was time to do it.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

The White Healer Ch. 15

Yang was walking to Ozpin's office as quickly as possible. 'The sooner I get the money,' she thought. 'The faster that I can end this and keep all of them safe.' She got to the door, and knocked very softly.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Blake sat down on the bed that her and Yang shared, and she frowned. The White Healer seemed so ready to undo the work that he had done, that it made her confident that he could restore them easily. Why would Yang refuse his offer if she knew what they meant to him. Nothing about this made sense, so she took a step back from the issue. She ran everything that she knew about the White Healer, the Masked Killer, and Yang in her head. Nothing added up, so she just attributed it to Yang not thinking about the situation. It was the only thing she could think of.

"Hey Blake," came a small voice from below her. Blake leaned over the bunk to see Ruby underneath it. "Can I join you?"

"I thought you'd be with Weiss," Blake replied.

"I already talked to her about what I need to." Blake shrugged and Ruby hopped on top of the bunk. "Can I see them? I'm one of the only ones who hasn't seen them on you. Well, alive that is." Blake nodded, and slowly removed her bow. Ruby cautiously reached up to her head, and started to pet them. Blake let her for a while, but then she pulled Ruby's hand down.

"Now you have to stop."

"Sorry. There's one more thing though." Blake gestured for her to go on. "I have a plan. It's crazy, but I feel like we have to. I already talked to Weiss, and she said we should leave JNPR out of it."

"What is your plan?"

"Well, we have to do something."

_Ozpin's Office_

He was still baffled by the predicament that he was in. He was flipping through his scroll as many times as he could, but nothing added up. He heard a tentative knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, and Ozpin immediately recognized the blonde mane that the girl wore. "Ah, Yang. Why are you here?" He closed the files that he had in his scroll, and set it to the side.

"I'm here for my student pension," Yang said quickly.

"You're here a day early."

"Can I just get it now? What's the difference if I get it a day early?"

"Why do you need it so badly?"

"I used up what I had earlier in the week, and I need some things."

"What do you need? If it's anything related to food or school supplies I'm willing to help."

"It's something else."

"Stop being so cryptic Yang, just tell me what it is." Before she could say anything, another knock was heard on his door. "Who is it?"

"Some concerned students," came a voice in reply. It sounded very gruff to Ozpin, and Yang tilted her head slightly. 'That person sounds familiar.'

"Fine, come in." The door opened up, and Yang's heart dropped, and Ozpin started to choke on his coffee. When he recovered, he looked up at something he never expected to see.

"We need to talk," Weiss told Ozpin.

"It involves why we're here," Blake added.

"And what kind of situation we're in," Ruby finished. Ozpin just sat in his chair, stunned at this sight.

"What are you doing here," Yang asked angrily. "You know what situation we're in."

"I do," Ruby said calmly. "But I figured we owe it to Ozpin to help him figure this out." Ozpin finally regained his composure.

"Okay you four," he said. "I need you to start from the beginning, and tell me very slowly." The others looked at Yang, telling her with their eyes to start.

"This is going to seem crazy," Yang finally said.

"I'm staring at three people who had an extensive autopsy, and they're talking to me. Nothing can seem crazy to me at this point."

"A while ago, about a week after I killed him, I visited their graves. A man approached me, and told me that he was the Masked Killer's brother. He asked me what I'd be willing to do if he told me I could bring my friends back. I told him anything, and we went to work. He called himself the White Healer, and told me that we would need white healing crystals. Every time I got five, he brought someone else back. Ren came back first."

"Ren? Lie Ren?"

"He brought JNPR back too."

"Why aren't they here?"

"Too many people would get us noticed," was Ruby's reply.

"Anyway," Yang continued. "Then Pyrrha came back, then Weiss, then Blake, then Jaune, then Nora, and finally Ruby. We said that we were done, and he told us he wasn't done yet. He needed some more crystals to get back his wife and son, since the Masked Killer was responsible for their deaths."

"Why not bring Ren to me right away?"

"He was worried about how he would be received. He hasn't always been greeted as a hero since he needed his brother to be gone before he could start. Will you help us?"

"How many more crystals do you need?"

"Just four more." Ozpin paused for a long time.

"I can do that easily. First, I want to meet him."

_The White Healer's Perch_

He was lounging in his spot, waiting on Yang to come back.

"Hey," came a voice from under him. The White Healer jumped down, and he looked at Yang.

"Ah," he said. "Ms. Xiao Long, you're back so soon. I take it you have the crystals?"

"Almost," came a voice from behind him. He turned around, and his eye filled with worry. "Hello," Ozpin said. "I just heard a lot about you, and I'm here to finally meet you."

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

The White Healer Ch. 16

**Someone commented a while back about how this story had to take a turn soon, and I wanted so badly to reply to them. Anyway, here you go.**

The White Healer stood, stunned for a while. 'They got him,' he though. 'I can't believe they got him!' He backed up, and raised his staff.

"I don't know if she has informed you," he began. "But I can drain the life out of those that I put it back in. I suggest you watch what you say." Ozpin raised up his hands.

"I'm not here for that," Ozpin replied. "I'm here to help. I have five crystals with me, and I want to get more. I know that your priority is your family, so I will let you do that first. Just, don't do what I fear you might." The White Healer lowered his staff, and looked around him. He saw that only RWBY was present.

"Why is JNPR not here?"

"In case things went south," Ruby said. "We wanted to leave them out of it."

"This was your idea Ms. Rose, wasn't it?" Ruby nodded. "Get JNPR if you want, and then we'll leave." Ruby nodded, and ran back to the dorm.

"Where have you been?" Ozpin asked.

"Here. In my brothers former perch. You raided the only other hide out in this place. The students have been in RWBY's dorm. You walked in one time when they were there." Ruby ran back with JNPR close in tow. "Good. I want to get this done soon."

_Nearby Graveyard_

The White Healer was navigating through the graves in an expert manner. It was difficult for everyone to keep up with him, but they managed. He finally stopped, and they all stopped with him. He leaned down, and wiped off two of the headstones.

"I'm here," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry it took me so long. May I have the crystals?" Ozpin nodded, and handed over the case that he had been carrying. It contained the five crystals Ozpin brought, another five from the White Healer, and a container of dust that was needed. He then opened up a small bag that he had, and pulled out a white gown and a teddy bear. "Your wedding dress and your favorite toy." He calmly set down his staff, and closed his eyes. The white light consumed the graves, and then it vanished. He looked up, and saw his wife and son. He ran forward, and wrapped them in a big hug. His wife was holding his son, and he looked so happy. His son and his wife both had blonde hair, and blue eyes. "I finally got you two. I'm here now."

"Hello John," his wife said melodically. "I'm glad you're here. But after we died, you needed to move on and use your ability to help others."

"What do you mean Marissa?"

"Please know that we both love you, and know this. The thing that you desire most will return to you after your deed is done. We're not being allowed to return for they have the knowledge that you would lose focus. Goodbye John."

"MARISSA! JACK!" He raised his hand in time for their bodies to turn into white pieces of energy, and float away. The White Healer sunk to the ground, and started to cry. "I tried so hard to get them back, and now they're gone."

"John," Yang said compassionately.

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT! YOU GOT TO KEEP THOSE THAT YOU LOVED! I LOST MINE! LEAVE HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO TAKE THEM AWAY!" Yang backed away from him, and gestured for everyone to follow. The White Healer continued to kneel on the ground, tears streaming from his eye. "I endured so much pain, and you put me through more."

**End: Sorry for the length, but the length of the chapters will remain at this length for purposes of ending it when I want to. Questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17

The White Healer Ch. 17

The nine of them arrived at Beacon Academy, stunned at what had happened.

"We speak nothing of this," Ozpin said. "This never happened. If we let people know about the White Healer, they will come after them."

"How do we explain them coming back?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but we have to let him heal. If he wants to help us, we'll let him. For now, I'll say that we found you seven."

"Ozpin," Ren said calmly. "There are only eight of us here."

_Storage Facility: Grave Site_

He was sitting at a table, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He had never hit this low. Even when they died, he had never hit the low that he did now. He was depressed, angry, confused and so much more. 'I almost had them back,' he thought. 'I saw them, I felt them, and now I'm further away from them then I ever was before.' He took another sip, just trying to get rid of the pain. He heard the door open faintly, and he didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Hello?" Came a timid voice. "I see you there Healer." He continued to stare at nothing, and he took another sip. "Please talk to me."

"I don't care about you right now," he grumbled, his speech only slightly slurred. "I put life in you Ms. Rose, I can take it away if you bother me."

"Don't you want to know how I found you?"

"I figured you just looked for abandoned places near the graveyard, and this was the closest place. It's not that difficult." He leaned his head back, and finished off the bottle. He just got another one, and kept drinking.

"I was thinking about their message." Now he slammed down his staff, allowing the crystal to glow slightly. "No, listen to me. I think that she meant that if you help out the others that died, you would be able to get them back." He raised up his staff, and Ruby could feel some of the life being drained from her.

"If you don't leave," he said angrily. "I will kill you, and I don't care about what Yang does."

"It'll help the pain for now. Think about it." Ruby ran off, before any more of her life force could be drained. The White Healer took another drink from his bottle, and just thought over what she had said. He reached down to his hand, and twisted around his ring.

"I wish you could tell me what you meant." He took another swig from his bottle, and then closed his eyes.

_Beacon Academy_

"Where is she?" Yang asked, pacing nervously. They had finally moved JNPR out of the dorm, and none of them were that upset about it. But Ruby was still missing, and Yang and Weiss were scared.

"Calm down you two," Blake said calmly. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Knowing Ruby she might of have gone to the White Healer to try and convince him of something," Weiss said. "And we know the state that he was in!"

"Weiss is right," Yang said, putting on her Celica. "We need to deal with him." The door suddenly opened, and Ruby walked in. She was immediately hugged by Yang and Weiss.

"Don't do that again," Yang said.

"Don't ever do something crazy without consulting me!" Weiss added in.

"I-can't-breathe," Ruby managed. They both let go, and looked Ruby in the face.

"Where were you?" Yang asked.

"Where the White Healer is. I wanted to get him to bring the others back. I think I knew what his wife was talking about, and-."

"I don't want to hear it," Weiss said angrily. "Never do something that reckless again, do you hear me?"

"Yes Weiss. But if it works-."

"It won't work," came Blake's voice. "Think of where you were Yang. He's just lost everything, like you. Only now, he just learned that his only chance isn't going to happen. He's probably broken beyond repair."

"He was drinking," Ruby said solemnly. "I guess your right."

"You always look for the good in people," Weiss said softly. "Sometimes, it just isn't there." They heard a knock on the door, and they opened it up. Ozpin was standing there, with team JNPR.

"We have to address this," he said. "I've prepared a story, and I asked the media to come to us."

"I suggest you change that story Ozpin," came a voice from behind them. They all turned, and let out a gasp of surprise. "I'll tell them the truth," the White Healer said. "And I'll use you seven as proof. If they don't like what I have to say, I'll get to work on healing them. Do you have any of the crystals that I need?"

"I do," Ozpin said, still a little stunned. "Why are you here?"

"The man that my wife loved was a strong healer that was capable of sticking up for his family, not the broken shadow that I became. I want to thank you for reminding me of that Ms. Rose." Ruby smiled, and he just looked over at Ozpin. "I just want you to introduce me, and I'll take it from there."

"Thank you for this."

"I owe the families of those that lost their lives this much."

_Beacon Auditorium: Addressing the Media_

"Thank you all for gathering here," Ozpin said into the mic. Every media station that existed had sent a team out for Ozpin's big announcement. "I will begin by addressing what is the direct cause of this. As you all know, a terrible tragedy occurred here not to long ago. We lost many students, and many hunters and huntresses trying to stop the man responsible for this. Among them, were the only two teams he called out specifically, RWBY and JNPR. Would you two please come out here?" The two teams stepped onto the stage, and everyone in the audience started to ask questions. "I'm sure you're all wondering how this is possible, given that only Yang survived. I'm not the person best suited to tell you this." The White Healer stepped onto the stage, and walked up to the mic.

"Thank you Ozpin," he started. "My name, or my name for your purposes, is the White Healer. The man responsible for the tragedy that occurred here not to long ago, was my brother." The media all raised their mics and tried to get his attention. "No questions until the end. As a matter of fact." He quickly slammed his staff down, and his crystal light up. All of the energy from the microphones was drained, and trapped within his crystal. "I'll give that back before we're done. Now, I bear nothing that my brother did, but we had a unique bond. That caused him to kill my parents, and then seek after me. They were his first victims, and I would of have been the third one if not for that bond. He couldn't kill me, and I couldn't do damage to him. When it's family, your only wish is to ignore the obvious signs. I went several years without a thought of who made the attempt on my life, but the signs became painfully clear when he killed my wife and son three years ago. I was given the ability to undo the damage that he had done, and I attempted to bring them back. That is the reason that I'm forced to ware this mask. I searched for three years to find someone to kill him, and Ms. Xiao Long was the one to do so. I brought those seven back to have solid proof.I will begin to bring the others back, and that will be the end to my tale." The White Healer stepped away from the mic, and left to begin to bring the other students back.

**End: Questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated. This is not the end of this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

**How many people does TWH have to revive. First off, his brow does have quite a reputation that rivals his brother's, but in terms of the numeric amount. Think of the carnage he left at Beacon. Now add three years of that to it. Quite a lot, but he's starting with Beacon.**

The media was huddled around the White Healer. He had set down all of the crystals given to him. He looked at the crystal on his staff, and just though. 'This is for you. I hope that this makes you proud.' He looked at the countless items on the countless graves. All of Beacon was watching his actions carefully. He raised up his staff, and let the light consume him. The light faded, and he fell to the ground. He could count that five people in total had come back, and many of the Beacon staff rushed to help them. The reporters didn't know what to do, and they just stared at the man on the ground. 'This will go slow at five at a time,' he though. 'But hopefully I can do three a day and eventually get stronger.'

_Several Weeks Later_

At that point, all of the lost Beacon students and hunters/huntresses that had lost their lives had come back. He was becoming drained, but he didn't care. He knew that he had people that needed to be revived, so he just pushed it out of his mind. It was the last day he would be there, and he was sitting on one of the benches around Beacon.

"Hey," someone called out to him. He looked over and saw Yang walking up to him. "Mind if I sit here?" He shook his head.

"How has the relationships within your teams been going?" The White Healer asked.

"Well. With a lot of thanks to you. The people that you've brought back have helped with normal everyday life. You're a hero in Vale."

"I could care less Yang. My heart is broken, and I'm just trying to push that past me."

"But haven't you made friends? People you care about?"

"I have, but that's nothing in comparison. You had other friends, ones that my brother never touched, and you ignored them. You know what it's like to lose those that are closest to you, and you know that there's nothing anyone can do to replace their place in your heart." Yang sat in silence for a while after that.

"Now what will you do? After Sky Lark came back, no one else is left here."

"I'll leave. Go to the next place that my brother infected with his presence. One step at a time to bring everyone back."

"That's it? Your stay is done here?"

"Yes. If your sister is right, then the only hope I have of getting them back is to revive everyone that my brother killed. Since my pace hasn't increased, then It should take me a little under two years. Ozpin and the authorities have already contacted everywhere that I must go, and they all know about my arrival. Weiss has been very helpful in sending off the white healing crystals that I needed. Blake has been good about contacting every family, let them know of my arrival and needless to say my living accommodation are looking to be much better then I've had the luxury of enjoying for the past several years. Your sister and yourself have already done so much for me."

"You've done more for me then I could ever hope to repay." He looked up at the sun.

"I better get going Yang. Tell the others I say goodbye."

"You won't tell them in person."

"I'll be back one day Yang, I can promise you that much." The White Healer stood up, and walked towards the airship. "One last thing, when we do meet again, please call me John. I think you've earned that right." Yang smiled at this.

"Goodbye John." He stepped into the airship, and watched Yang as he took off. 'I've finally made some real friends.'

_Two Years Later_

"Come on Yang," Ruby called out. "We're going to be late for it!"

"Quiet Ruby," she grumbled. "I'll be fine."

"You're going to miss our graduation ceremony!"

"Alright, fine! I'm getting up." She was taken in a sudden hug by Blake.

"And you know what else graduation means," Blake whispered into her ear. Yang smiled at the thought. Weiss walked in, holding up a red dress for Ruby.

"It's time to try this on Ruby," Weiss said. "I will not have my girlfriend look sloppy for our graduation."

"Relax Weiss," Ruby said. "I'll be fine." The four of them all got dressed in their dresses, preparing to go to their biggest day. When they were ready, they began to walk across the campus, and they noticed something else new. It was a large statue of a man in a robe, with a staff, and a mask covering half of his face.

"They finally gave him a statue," Yang said. "It's long overdue I think."

"It's the two year anniversary of this all resolving," Blake said. "I guess they thought that they would do it now." The girls began to walk towards the auditorium once more.

"Hey!" Someone called out. They all turned to see someone wearing a brown hoodie, and brown jeans. He had a long, scraggly beard and long hair. They would of have thought he was homeless, if not for a white half-mask that he wore. "Sorry it took me so long to het to you. There were more delays then I thought there would be, but I promised them I wouldn't miss this. I invested far to much into you. Where's JNPR?"

"At the place already," Yang replied. "I'm glad you could make it John. What's with the new look?"

"I decided to ditch the White Healer look. This is much more comfortable, and I used to dress this way."

"Did you try again?" Ruby asked. His face turned dark.

"I did. Less results. In two years, I've seen more reunions then I ever would of have thought possible, while I waited for mine. But two years is a long time to think, and I made my decision that I would be a caretaker for you four. Especially since the energy that keeps you alive is now your own. I knew that I had eight people that I cared for, and that cared for me. That's why I'm here now, to see your graduation into the next step of your lives." They all smiled, and walked towards the auditorium. He followed closely behind, and gave one final look back. In any happy ending, his family would of have been there, waiting on him. But they weren't. He looked back at the auditorium, and took a step inside.

**End: This is the for good end. The story is over now, and I will take it no further.**


End file.
